Lost love
by Bluewryter
Summary: Freya told him she would repay him someday and that day was today. It was a chance destiny gave them both and he couldn't be more grateful for it. He would finally be able to see her again. A little oneshot I wanted to happen in the Coming of Arthur


**Hi there,**

**I know it has been some time and I am sorry it isn't a continuation of one of the other stories, but this is a little one-shot I came up with when listening to the song of James bay- Holding back the River. It's a great song and when you haven't heard of it I suggest you should have a listen.**

**So no worries, I will continue the other series!**

**But for now, read and enjoy. **

**And you are always welcome to let me know what you think.**

**Btw: I don't own Merlin, or otherwise the series would have gone quite differently.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Bluewryter**

* * *

"I will repay you one day…."

" I will repay you"

Meaning, _I will see you_

These words keep swirling inside his head. He can't crush the hope that swells in his chest as he presses his hand in hard against it, trying to keep himself steady, to keep the feelings inside. He looked around in the cave to see if someone had noticed his little conservation. he closes his eyes in disbelief. He still can't believe it was her, it was really _her_!

He felt like bouncing up and about the place. Not only did he saw her, talked to her, but she also brings hope and finally a chance to meet her once again. Oh how he missed her, it had hurt so much when he lost her. He'd do anything for a chance to meet her and now he got it. Destiny was finally with him it seemed.

He gathered himself, making sure that everyone was still asleep before sneaking out to the entrance of the cave. He silently stepped over Percival and tried not to trip over Lancelot. He gave a sigh of relief when he got to the entrance and stepped out. He barely made it five paces outside when he was halted by a sword. He threw up his hands but knew instinctively that it wasn't an enemy and there it was...

"And where do you think you're going?"

Damn, he'd forgotten about Gwaine, who had gone out to 'answer nature's call'.

"Uhm nowhere, where should I be going? I'm just going for some fresh air cause cave is dusty as hell, somebody should clean it and I definitely, –"

"Merlin, stop your rambling. You know you're terrible at lying." Gwaine raised his eyebrow at him and looked him over. He couldn't help but notice how Merlin was shuffling his feet. He seemed nervous and bouncing with an energy nobody should have so late at night.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I Just want to get out." Merlin said noncommittally, rolling his eyes at him. hoping he could throw him off as fast as possible so he could finally leave.

"I know it's a bit crowded and the situation looks grim, but you know we're gonna be alright, don't you mate? Tonight is no time to wander around in the woods alone."

Gwaine said seriously. He might not be the wisest or smartest knight of the bunch, but he knew the situation was growing on everyone, especially Arthur. And when something gets to Arthur it gets to Merlin.

"Who's going to wander alone tonight?" Arthur piped op behind them.

Merlin supressed the urge to groan out loud his frustration with the whole situation. He crossed his arms and scowled. "Nobody is going alone. I just wanted to get some fresh air, that's all."

"That's okay. I'm going with you then, gods know that I can't sleep now anyway."

"NO! Uhm, I just need to go alone. It's just a little stroll so there is no need to drag you with me." Merlin said nervously.

"Why do you need to be alone?" Arthur said confused.

"What's going on here?" Lancelot asked, sounding tired and wiping a hand across his face.

This time Merlin did groan. Great, just great. He turned around and saw that by now everyone was awake.

"Is everyone going to join the party" He asked exasperated.

"There is a party?" Percival asked amused.

"NO, –"

"Merlin is trying to sneak out on us." Gwaine pointed out.

"Am not."

"You so are, when will you tell us where you were planning to go?" Arthur asked.

"Fine, Fine!" Merlin said while throwing his hands in the air.

"It's just, I may have find a way to defeat the undead." Merlin blurted out.

"You have what?!" "How?" A chorus of questions.

"I remembered a text saying something about a sword that can slay the undead and I think I have found the place where it is hidden." Merlin lied on the spot.

"You think? How can you be sure if this is true? You were willing to go out there on a hunch?" Arthur asked incredulous.

"Maybe he is right." Lancelot offered in suggestion after exchanging looks with Merlin.

"It's worth a shot anyway."

"Fine, but then we all should go." Arthur said, heading back to pack is things.

Merlin gave a frustrated sigh in response, but knew he had no other choice. 

They left Gaius with a small goodbye and the promise to return quickly, but not before Gaius hugged Merlin with a 'Good luck son' and a 'I'm happy for you'.

They arrived at the lake after walking for a couple of hours and then it was time. He convinced the other to wait at the riverbank and that he needed to do a ritual before the sword would show itself. He knew the explanation was close to sorcery, but he also knew that this was Arthur's only hope. So he hoped that Arthur trusted him and wouldn't question him.

He took a deep breath and walked away from the other towards the lake.

He still just couldn't believe it. Was it truly happening, could he finally see her again. He paid no heed to the others as he walked in the water. He stopped when the water raised his knees, not caring that the water was drenching his boots and wetting his feet. He raised his hand slightly as in a trance and hesitated… did he dare? Did he dare to believe he would be able to see her, talk to her and maybe even _hold_ her. What if nothing happened? He couldn't take it to lose her all over again. He closed his eyes, drawing strength and finally opened his eyes in determination and let out the spell in a soft prayer. He knew Arthur and the knight were too far away to notice this little burst of magic and honestly right now he couldn't care less if Arthur found out as long as it meant he could see her again.

Now he was waiting… and waiting… hoping, pleading that she will come…

His heart exulted in joy when he saw her arm holding the sword coming out of the water. He waited in anticipation when she slowly emerged out of the water, still as beautiful as the day he laid her to rest. When he saw her face and the smile and more important the love in her eyes he no longer could keep still. He ran towards her, aching to have her in his arms again and bliss when he finally reached her.

She laughed when she felt his arms around her, lifting her out of the water.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

He whispered slowly in her ears and what else could she do than kiss him.

Oh how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms again and he couldn't stop kissing her, afraid that when he let her go she would disappear again. He smiled against her mouth when he heard low whistling coming from behind him. Let Gwaine enjoy the show as long as he could be with her.

She slowly withdrew from him with a low chuckle and pressed her forehead against his.

"It's so good to finally see you." He hummed in agreement. They stayed like that for a small moment, just relishing in each other's company.

"I think we shouldn't keep the king waiting." She looked over his shoulder and gave a little frown. "He looks like he's getting a heart attack."

"The pratt can wait a little longer. It's good that he learns some patience." Merlin murmured. She let out a small laugh at that.

"Come on, we still have some time afterwards." He groaned but let her tag him along with her.

When they arrived at the shore he couldn't help but laugh at Arthur's expression of shock.

"You'd better close that mouth of yours or you going to choke on a fly."

"Well Merlin, would you like to introduce your lovely _female_ friend to us? I'm sir Gwaine and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Gwaine said, while offering his hand with a small flick of his hair. Percival knocked him on the head after with a 'Behave to the lovely young lady.'

"It's nice to meet you sirs, but is not you I am here for today I'm afraid. But is always nice to meet Merlin's friends." She offered them with a smile and turned towards Arthur. She walked up to him solemnly and graceful with the sword presented on her hands. Merlin stayed behind.

"I have something of great value and it isn't something to treat lightly. Only the true heir of Camelot is allowed to wield it. It has great powers including the ability to destroy the undead. Do you promise to use it only to defend the innocent from injustice, prince Arthur Pendragon?"

Arthur in the meantime had managed to collect himself to the royal being he was with as much dignity as he could manage. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Merlin was not only right (because come on, that was a long shot) but also that he knows a girl, a beautiful girl that is apparently living in a lake and is on _very_ friendly terms with him. Where on earth Merlin got the time to meet and court this girl is beyond him. How couldn't he have noticed? And when he looked at her face he also couldn't help but notice that she looked rather familiar, even the dress looked as like he had seen it somewhere before.

He raised his right hand on the sword and swore:

"I, Arthur Pendragon solemnly swear to use this sword for good and protect my people of harm."

"Then it is yours, use it wisely." And that was how it was completed. She was beginning to turn around when she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Do I know you? Have we met before" Arthur asked her. Merlin held in his breath at this.

"It does you well to remember me. After all you are the one who has killed me."

Arthur lost his footing and almost fell with surprise.

"You're dead?!" Gwaine gulped.

"Yes, I have been some time. Now I'm the guardian of this place and people know me as the Lady of the Lake."

"I killed you? But how is that possible? I would never –" Arthur rambled in shock. She stopped him by placing a hand on the side of his face.

"It's alright. By killing you set me free and neither I nor Merlin blame you."

At this she looked back at Merlin who was looking at her with a small sad smile. She walked up to him at where he still was in the water and said in a small said voice, filled with emotion, "It's time for me to go. I can't be any longer in the world of the living."

She placed both hands on the side of his face. "It has been a blessing to be able to see you again, but this is as long as destiny gave us."

He closed his eyes in sadness and resignation. "I'm going to miss you so, so much." He said in a voice, broken by emotion and tears.

She gave him a small tender kiss. "I will always watch over you."

She looked at the sky and their surroundings. "Do you still know what you said to me when you saved me, when we planned to run away?"

"Of course, I will never forget them."

"Will you say them to me one more time? Please?"

He smiled a sad smile, closing his eyes and while pulling her close to him, answered her in a soft voice.

"We will go somewhere with mountains."

She responded with a fond smile. "A few fields."

"Wild flowers."

"A couple of cows."

"A lake."

"And a lake."

"Thank you for setting me free Merlin." She kissed him on last time and he responded with ferocity, knowing it was their last.

She slowly started to fade, but still managed to say a few last words which echoed across the lake.

"I will always love you and I will wait for you on the other side."

He slowly fell to his knees, not caring he was getting wet even more, and answered her while he knew she was gone, but still believing she could hear him.

"As I will love you."

He sat there for some time, while tears slowly made their way across his face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Arthur asking him if he was okay. He clasped the hand on his shoulder and answered him,

"Yeah, I will be."


End file.
